Gold Rush
by JennyyMonster
Summary: Alois is admitted into a psychiatric hospital at his parents request. Little did he know how much his life would change after he met his psychiatrist, Dr. Claude Faustus, who Alois slowly finds out to be the only thing keeping his feet on the ground in his life at the hospital. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Little Prince

Hi, guys! This is my first fanfic ever so if it's a little poopy, I apologize. I know this chapter is really short. They are going to be longer in the future, I promise. Wo0o0o0o~

* * *

"Let go of me, goddammit," Alois yelled as loud as he could, "Stop this! I'm FINE!"

The blond struggled against the tight grasps two nurses had on either side of his upper arms. He was sure their grips were going to leave bruises. He continued to fight back and scream. His screeches could be heard throughout the entire building; echoing in the long haunting hallways.

'Why is this happening?! I don't need this. I'm fine. I'm normal. I don't need this... I don't need this...'

The boy's hair a mess, sweat beads forming across his forehead, tears streaming down his cheeks, throat growing hoarse from the ear piercing screams. Alois couldn't give up. He didn't want to be here. He didn't need to be here. His body began to shake in panic and he threw his head back, letting out another high pitched scream.

"Is this the man of the hour? Alois Trancy? My, my you are a troublesome one aren't you?"

The light tapping of leather shoes could be heard coming down the hall that was to the left, heading towards the trio causing a scene. The footsteps stopped directly in front of the boy. Since his head was down, he could see the black leather shoes in front of him.

Alois froze.

That voice made it feel as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice cold water over him. It sounded of a sadistic demon who enjoyed teasing its pray. He could hear the smirk in the voice as the man with leather shoes spoke. His eyes, which were tightly shut, flew open. He kept his head down and did not move a muscle. Mostly because he couldn't.

"Boss, this one is insa-" One of the nurses started but was cut off when Alois emerged from his daze and suddenly began to lash out once again.

'I'm not insane, dammit! ...I'm not...' he told himself.

The next thing he felt was a sharp poking in the side of his neck. It felt cold and stung a little as some type of fluid was released into his bloodstream.

The little body in the nurses' grasps began to sag and his head lolled to his right shoulder. His eyes began to droop and his lips parted. His entire body went limp.

The man in front of Alois lowered his head to meet his own dead gaze. His eyes were a deep golden color and thanks to the man's glasses, you could notice every pigment in his cornea. The man smirked at the limp boy.

"It is a pleasure to meet with you, Alois Trancy. I'm Doctor Claude Faustus, your personal psychiatrist." His voice was deep, yet smooth as silk. Alois was beginning to lose himself to the darkness he was being forcibly dragged to. "I look forward to working with you." The words hung in the air leaving an uncomfortable feeling in the boy's stomach.

Just as the man finished speaking, Alois started to see black spots cover his vision. The last words he heard were, "Take him to his room and notify me when he awakens. I gave him a small dosage so he should be asleep for only a few hours," before he was completely dragged into the darkness of his subconscious.

* * *

Alois' eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Ah.." He sat up in his bed and stretched his arms above his head before slouching and peaking around the room.

The room was very small. The walls were plain white with no paintings or anything. There was a comfy looking arm chair in the far left corner of the room facing the bed and the door. The bed was on the left wall and stuck out into the middle of the room. On the right wall was doorway leading into a very small bathroom that had no mirror, a shower, and a toilet.

What Alois found peculiar was why there was no door for the bathroom. Sure, he wouldn't have anyone in his room, so he believed it didn't really matter. But he still liked the idea of having a door.

The tired blond looked to his right to notice his luggage had been brought to him. The bags were packed full courtesy of his mother, seeing as he refused to do it. His mother and father. Thinking of them brought back the harsh memories.

"They're worried for no fucking reason," Alois mumbled, almost inaudible to himself.

He swung his feet over the bed and stood up. Black spots covered his vision again and the boy gasped and clutched his head as sharp pains stabbed at his mind. It ended as quickly as it came. He could only stand there for a minute to recollect himself.

'Must be the aftermath of the... whatever it was that asshole gave me," the blond thought to himself.

Once he felt he was ready to move he walked over to the door and pulled it open. He peaked out and noticed the two nurses that brought him in standing on either side of his doorway.

Alois gasped and tried to close the door but a long slender hand reached in and grabbed the door before it could close. The fingers were skinny yet manly looking and had long red false nails.

The door was pushed open and Alois gasped as he took a step back deeper into his room so the door wouldn't hit him in the face. He stared up at the nurses who walked into his room.

One of the nurses had long red hair and was very tall as well as skinny. To be honest, Alois had no idea of the nurse was a male or a female. He decided to go with male. The nurse had a name tag that stated in all capitol letters "NURSE GRELL." This "Grell" had very bright green eyes adorned by red-rimmed glasses. His teeth were all sharpened to a point which frightened Alois the most. He's heard of people who do that to their teeth, but he's never actually seen it. Until now.

"Look William~! The little brat's awake!" Grell roared with an evil excitement.

"So it seems. I am going to contact, Dr. Faustus." William said in a very monotone voice.

Alois tore his eyes away from the red monster known as Grell and looked at the other nurse beside him. This so-called "William" was very stiff. He had perfect posture and the same serious expression on his face. He also wore glasses, but these were black-rimmed. He had the same colored eyes as Grell, as well. The nurse had a name tag that read "NURSE WILLIAM." Alois giggled in his head at that. The term "nurse" did not fit well at all with this man's personality and stature.

William turned away and flipped out his phone and started to call someone. Alois looked back at the red nurse and glared, his eyelids narrowing.

"Who are you callin' a brat?" Alois spat out with disgust.

Grell's smile vanished and was replaced by a snarl. "Why you little-" He was stopped by a sudden tapping on his shoulder. The red haired nurse turned around and was about to yell at them for interrupting him but caught himself when he noticed who it was tapping on his shoulder.

"C-Claude~!" Grell exclaimed with nervousness. "I was just about to tell Trancy how wonderful-"

"Save it, Grell." Claude said apathetically. Claude turned to William and pulled the nurse aside and whispered something in his ear.

"Hey! That's not fair! I want to know too, Claude~!" Grell begged. Claude ignored him and continued conversing with William.

Alois stared at the two trying to hear what they were saying. Claude's glanced over at Alois out of the corner of his eyes and the boy looked away. His eyes went right through him. The doctor looked away and continued whispering in William's ear.

After a few seconds, William nodded and the doctor waved the two nurses away. Claude turned on his heel and stepped back in front of Alois, blocking the doorway.

The blond looked up at him. His eyes widened. 'Jesus Christ, this man is HUGE.' He thought to himself. He didn't realize until now. That is, he never really had a chance to.

Alois snapped back to his regular self by crossing his arms and glaring at the tall doctor. He wouldn't allow himself to put his guard down for anyone.

Claude chuckled as the boy's facial expression changed towards him. "What do you say we take a walk, little prince?" Claude smiled and took a step to the side, beckoning Alois to step outside of his room.

* * *

Please leave reviews! I'm interested in what you guys think! Next chapter comes soon!


	2. The Rules

Hi, guys! Okay, this is my first fanfic that I've actually taken seriously and published. So if it's kind of poopy, I apologize. orz Forgive me~

* * *

'What the hell is this man planning? ...And what was with that "little prince" shit?!' Alois inwardly cursed.

Claude was writing something down on his clipboard as he walked beside the boy. Alois took this chance to catch a glimpse of the doctor. The man had black hair that went in different directions but looked stylish; kind of that roughed up look. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie, black slacks, and black leather shoes. All adorned with a white unbuttoned work coat that went down to his knees. Claude was actually a very tall slender man, but Alois could tell that he was very strong. He would never want to get in a physical fight with him. The boy also noticed how every once in awhile Claude's eyebrows would furrow as he wrote.

Claude looked at Alois through the corners of his eyes, just as he did when he was talking to William. Alois almost thought he was glaring.

"It's not polite to stare you know, Alois." Claude said apathetically as he looked down at his clipboard once again. Alois quickly turned his head forward with an audible, "Hmpf."

"I wasn't staring." He grumbled.

Claude silently chuckled as he clicked his pen closed and returned it to his coat pocket. The stopped in front a two large white doors. Claude reached for the handle and held the door open to Alois.

"After you." Claude made eye contact with Alois and smiled.

"Stop doing that." Alois mumbled as he walked past Claude.

The cafeteria wasn't all that. Not that he was expecting much. The walls were all white, of course, with long windows all around that stretched from the ceiling to the floor. There were probably about 15 rectangular tables with connected benches. The kitchen was very small but had decent looking food sitting out, up for grabs, on the counter.

"And you should stop mumbling. Bad habit." Claude whispered into Alois' ear from behind. His breath tickling the little hairs around the boy's ear and neck.

Alois gasped and jumped forward.

"What are you-" he started.

"Come. We have lots to go over." Claude walked past Alois and made his way to the farthest table in the corner of the cafeteria.

Alois was beginning to get an eerie vibe from the doctor. He didn't want to trust the man. How could he? Alois had just met Claude. He's a stranger and nothing more. He can't allow himself to open up to this man, of all people. If he does, then who knows what will happen.

There weren't many people in the cafeteria at that time. Was in dinner time? Lunch time? Who knew. Alois felt like he slept for a whole week when he passed out, when really it was only a few hours.

Alois followed and sat at the table across from Claude. "Um.. Can I ask what time it is?" he asked innocently. The blond looked out the window behind Claude and realized it was getting dark.

Claude checked his wrist watch, which looked very expensive, and stated, "5:16 p.m. Alright, Mr. Trancy," Claude moved his clipboard aside and folded his hands together on the table. "I have a few things I need to go over for you and a few questions to ask you. When we are finished you may eat dinner, join the other patients, and return to your room. Shall we get started?"

Alois looked away uninterested and nodded. "Anything to get out of here quicker," he mumbled.

"Mumbling." Claude simply stated. It didn't sound like a warning, but Alois knew it was. He didn't know why his mumbling even mattered in the first place. Like he even cared for what he said anyway.

"Rule number one: There is no fighting. Whatsoever. Do I make myself clear?" Alois was taken back at how serious Claude's voice sounded. Just a minute ago it was teasing and relaxed.

The boy looked out of the corner of his eye at the doctor and confirmed, "..Yes."

"Good. That was the most important rule. We have to ensure the safety of our patients. We cannot have children causing anymore trouble." Claude warned staring holes into the boy's head.

"Okay, I get it. Keep goin'." Alois rushed. He was starting to get annoyed and just wanted to leave.

"Every day you will awaken, eat breakfast, attend group meetings or personal sessions with me, return to your room, eat lunch, socialize with the other patients, return to your room, eat dinner, and return to your room for the night." Claude's words came out so fast like he's said them a thousand times before. Alois struggled to keep up. In fact, the words went in one ear and out the other.

"Don't fret. I'll give you a schedule." Claude smirked. He could tell the boy was lost. "The doors to every bedroom are locked at 9:00 p.m. and are unlocked the next day at 8:00 a.m. Just another precautionary step we take to make sure the patients don't wander the halls at night causing trouble."

Alois sighed. 'This place sucks.'

"Now that I've gone over the rules, I'd like to ask you a few questions." Claude unclipped a folder from his clipboard and opened it up. He read through some of it for a minute and put it back on the clipboard.

"Is that mine?" Alois asked, referring to the folder. He was extremely curious as to what it had to say about him.

"Yes."

"I was hoping you'd be like a cool pyschiatrist and tell me that, 'You don't like to read their folder until they're read to talk about themselves,' or something like that."

Claude chuckled, "That would be Dr. Michaelis. Not me." The doctor's eyes wandered to the other side of the room where another doctor sat with a patient. "I do things by the book. Reading your file only helps me get a better grasp of what you're going through."

"Ha," the boy let out a humorless laugh, "like you care anyway. And don't talk as if you understand me, or want to understand me. There's nothing wrong with me." Alois looked off to the side and grumbled, "People just like to think there is." The blond did not like the fact that this man, who he had just met, already knew all about him thanks to a couple pieces of paper.

Claude didn't say anything, and the boy knew that was another warning about the mumbling. A silent one. Alois rolled his eyes, still looking off to the side.

"How are you feeling right now?" Claude started after a few moments of silence.

No answer.

"So, Alois, why do you think your parents admitted you into this hospital?" Claude asked innocently, waiting for a reply.

No answer.

"...What is your life like at home?" Claude was started to get a little irritated and you could hear it in his voice.

"..." Alois didn't move, waiting for the doctor to just give up on trying to ask him questions.

"What was your-"

"Where are the other patients? I only see three people besides us in here." Alois asked.

Claude stared at Alois with a stern expression. Was that a hint of irritation leaking through his features?

'Oops.' Alois thought.

Claude gave a quick quiet chuckle, composing himself before answering. "Today is visitation day. The other patients are with their visitors."

Alois' eyes brightened. Maybe he could convince his parents to let him leave! "Are my parents here? Can I see them?"

"Well, since you were admitted today, on visitation day, you will have to wait until the next one to see your parents." The doctor kept his eyes locked on the boy, watching for his reaction.

Alois slouched his shoulders and continued to look off to the side uninterested, just as he had been doing before. "When's the next one?"

"In one month."

Alois whipped his head in Claude's direction. His eyes widened and he was gripping the edge of the table with both hands. "A.. m-month?!" His voice wavered.

"Yes. Surely you didn't think you'd stay here just for a few days?" Claude questioned with a smile.

Alois' eyes started to wander all about the room. His breathing hitched. "I can't stay here for a whole damn month! I don't even need to be here! I've been here for a few hours, some of which I spent unconscious because you and your damn- whatever it was you gave me- and I already hate it! I need to leave. I don't belong here, goddammit!" Alois was starting to have a panic attack and his words were gushing out.

Claude sat back and examined Alois' behavior. 'Keep going.' the doctor encouraged in his mind.

"I'm not crazy. I'm not insane. I'm fine! I'm fucking FINE!" Alois stood up and tried to make a break for the exit. He needed to get out. He couldn't take this anymore. He wasn't supposed to be here.

William who was silently standing by the doors the entire time blocked them so Alois couldn't get out. He glared down at the young child. Alois tried to push the nurse aside but was only grabbed and turned around to face Claude.

"I- I just want to go home! Please! Dammit! Let go!" Alois tossed and turned and thrashed in William's arms. The boy threw his head back and let out a piercing scream.

"No one will fucking listen to me!" He yelled.

Claude walked up to the boy and simply stated, "I want to listen to you, Alois, but not when you act like an immature child. If I wanted to work with annoying brats all day, I would have been a pediatrician." Alois continued to struggle and yell, cursing at the two adults.

"...Contain him." Claude commanded. The doctor walked around the two and left the cafeteria. The boy could swear he saw a hint of a smirk.

Alois screamed even louder as he felt the same sensation in his neck as earlier in the day. "No! Stop! Please. ...please.. sto..." The boy slowly became dead weight in the nurse's arms as he was dragged back into the darkness once again.

* * *

Claude slammed his fist down on his desk.

"Dammit!" The doctor fell back in his desk chair. He starred at nothing for a moment before loosening his tie and unbuttoning the top of his shirt.

'We won't make any progress if he keeps lashing out like that,' Claude mused.

It's not as if he wants to knock the boy out every time he has a fit that he can't help, but what was he supposed to do? Alois was so far gone into his panic attack that he wouldn't even listen let alone try to calm down.

Claude reached across his desk and grabbed the boy's file and began to flip through it again for the fifth time today.

"God.." Claude muttered to himself as he reread things about the boy. His face twisted in disgust at certain parts, one part in particular.

The doctor glanced up at the clock to realize that it's 9:00 p.m. and a buzzer went off throughout the building notifying everyone that the doors to the patients' rooms are now locked.

'This is not going to be an easy one.' Claude concluded in his mind.

* * *

Please review! I'm interested in your opinions! Everything helps! Thanks for reading!


	3. Newbie

Hey, guys! Thank you so much for your reviews so far! I really really appreciate them!

* * *

The boy rubbed his eyes and sat up. His head really ached and he groaned at the pain. He looked around the room in means for the time and he found a clock that was attached to the wall. 8:00 a.m. That buzzer was certainly going to get annoying.

Alois lifted himself off of the bed and trudged to the bathroom. He hated not having any door. Certainly the staff members have a master to key to all of the patients' rooms, right? What if they decided to barge on in on their own accord and Alois was just getting out of the shower?

The blond turned on the water and waited for it to warm up. While he waited he noticed that the hospital supplied him with shampoo, conditioner, and face and body soap. Once the water was hot enough for his liking, he stepped in.

Alois let out a comfortable sigh as the hot water beat against his skin. He felt as if he was in his own world in that shower, where no one could bother him anymore.

After 45 minutes of being in the shower, he finally stepped out. He was known for his long showers. The boy dried himself off and took a peek outside of the bathroom to make sure no one made their way into his room unannounced. He kept his towel wrapped tightly around his slim figure and made his way over to his luggage. He was worried about what clothes his mother took upon herself to pack for the teenager.

'I swear if she packed me stupid shi-'

"..Oh." Alois looked inside the bags and found most of his favourite clothes. He reached into the bag and pulled out a dark green v neck, a purple cardigan, his favourite black shorts, black thigh-high socks, and his black Oxfords. Once he finished putting his clothes on he pulled out a comb from his bag walked over to the bathroom.

'…Damn.' Alois cursed when he remembered he had no access to a mirror. Did they honestly expect him to go out there without knowing what he looks like. Over his dead body.

Alois looked around the room in search for some type of reflection he could use to at least make sure his hair wasn't all over the place. A light went off in the boy's mind and he was already moving about the room. He walked over to the chair sitting in the corner of the room. He tried to lift it, but to no avail. After a few minutes of dragging the chair across the room he was finally able to carefully place it right under the wall-clock. He climbed on the chair and looked at the reflection in the clock. He was happy his plan worked out. He started to comb out the tangles in his blond locks when he heard a light tapping on his door. Alois froze, eyes widening as he stared at the door.

"I'm coming in," he heard on the other side of the door.

That voice.

The door opened and the doctor took a step in the room before freezing in his place.

Alois stared back at the doctor; frozen.

Claude's eyes narrowed at the blond and asked suspiciously, "What are you doing?" His eyes traveled down the boy and stopped at his legs. His eyes grew wide at the outfit the boy was sporting. Certainly this boy didn't have the confidence to wear such a thing did he? The doctor was under the impression, from what he's seen and read about the boy, he would be more of a sweats and a t-shirt kind of kid.

"It's not polite to stare you know," Alois remarked with a devilish smirk on his face, "Claude." Oh how he thoroughly enjoyed using the doctor's own words against him. "I'm doing this because there's no damn mirror in the bathroom. You didn't honestly expect me to go out without looking in a mirror first did you? Ha!" Alois scoffed and continued to check his hair in the clock's reflection.

Claude tore his eyes away from the boy's legs and composed himself before continuing, "You missed breakfast."

"I was never given the schedule since someone," Alois looked out of the corners of his eyes at Claude and back to the makeshift mirror, "didn't give it to me yesterday."

Claude's eyebrow twitched in irritation. Before he could realize what we was doing, he walked up the boy, lifted him off the chair, and held him tightly by the shoulders. He glared down at Alois before bending down to whisper in his ear, "Someone is a bit sassy this morning. Wouldn't you agree?" You could hear the irritated venom in his voice.

The voice sent shivers down Alois' spine. But it was not the voice that affected Alois the most. It was the sudden closeness that made the boy panic. "G-get off of me, you big oaf!"

Alois pushed against Claude and the man gave him some space.

"Anyway, today is your first official day here at Colina Psychiatric Hospital, and you're running late. The group session is about to begin." Claude turned on his heel and walked out of the room. "Don't want to be the last one to join now do you?" He called out from the hall in a teasing manner.

Alois stomped his foot in irritation and stormed after the doctor.

* * *

The room in which group sessions were held was decent sized. There were couches and big comfy chairs set up in a circle in the room. Alois and Claude walked in just as the meeting was starting.

New faces looked up at the two as they walked in and kept their glances locked on Alois. The boy kept his gaze glued to the ground as he walked to an open chair in between two other patients who looked his age. Claude walked around the circle and sat directly across from Alois.

"Hey, I'm Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive. Are you the new guy everyone's talking about?"

Alois turned his head to the boy sitting next to him. Ciel Phantomhive had a bluish gray tint to his hair which put Alois off at first glance. The next thing he noticed were the boy's eyes. One was big and blue, while the other was covered by a black silk eyepatch. Alois could only wonder what happened to the boy. Ciel welcomed Alois with a small innocent smile.

"I don't know. What is everyone saying? I'm Alois Trancy." Alois remarked.

Ciel chuckled and said, "Nice to meet you," and turned in his chair to face the group.

"Alrigh', errayone, settle down. Settle down. Aye, Lizzie! Stop starin' at Ciel. It's weird, to be frank. Okay! I think we're ready ta begin." A man with a thick British accent and long gray hair that almost completely covered his eyes stood up.

'A girl staring at a boy is weird? Have you seen yourself?' Alois thought.

"We got a new member in our group ta'day. Wass yo' name, son?"

Everyone in the room turned their head to the blond, some stared in shock at the length of the boy's shorts, but most kept their eyes locked on his. Alois squirmed in his chair before answering, "Alois."

"Welcome, Alois! Errayone intraduce yo'selves. C'mon, we don't got all day! Oh, do I go first? Alrigh' then! I'm Dr. Undataka'! Don't let the name frighten ya', I don't bite!"

"Not all of the time, at least." A man giggled. Alois looked over at the person who made snide remark.

'…Is that a clown?' Alois questioned.

"Oh, hush won't ya, Joka'." Undertaker shook off the comment. "You jus' nominated yo'self ta go first!" The gray-haired doctor sat back down in his chair and motioned for Joker to take the floor.

"No problem." Joker stood up and looked around at everyone's faces. "I like to be known as Joker. Nice to meet you, Alois. I look forward to getting to know you better." Joker said with a smile and sat back down. The man had on bright colored clothes all adorned by a bright gold bow tie, bright orange hair, and face paint around one of his eyes.

The person next to Joker stood up and introduced himself as Luka. Then Snake, Pluto, Soma, Agni, Ciel, and Lizzie. Alois wondered why they were in this hospital. Sure, they seemed a little different, but not crazy. Although, he could see why Pluto was in here. The boy was taken back when the man introduced himself with a bark before Undertaker told him to use human words. That's when Ciel leaned over to Alois and whispered, "He thinks he's a dog." The blue-haired boy rolled his eyes.

After introductions Undertaker stood up again and continued with the session. "Okay then, ladies and gents! Who wants ta start? How're ya feelin'?

Some raised his hand and began, "I actually have a problem." The thick Indian accent capturing Alois' attention. Undertaker asked what it was and Agni, the man beside Soma, rolled his eyes and put his head in his hand.

"I am feeling as if people are starting to get annoyed with me. I have heard some rumors that people say I am bragging about my homeland and the castle I live in. I cannot help it if people are jealous of my lifestyle." Soma looked around the room with a fake puppy-dog expression before he sat back down. Agni kept his head in his hands. Luka had to cover his mouth so he wouldn't start bursting out laughing at the man. Others turned their head away so Soma or any of the staff wouldn't see their smiles.

Alois wanted to believe the man was innocently misunderstanding, but you could hear his annoyance of everyone in his voice. Alois took note that the man liked to brag and show off. Couldn't trust him.

"Ohhh, c'mon then, Soma. People ain't sayin' such stuff! Ain't that right, errayone?" Undertaker asked everyone in the room.

"Soma, trust me when I say that no one in this room is talking behind your back. We have our own problems to deal with. You are not a concern to us." Ciel stated from his chair with coldness, but yet with such a politeness that you wouldn't even know he was insulting Soma.

Soma's eyes grew wide and Agni reached up to grab his hand. "Prince Soma, please. Just sit back down," the man whispered.

Soma yanked his hand away from Agni and kept his eyes locked on Ciel's. His shocked expression was no replaced by a look of anger. The man charged Ciel and got right in the boy's face. "What did you say, brat?"

"Ha," Ciel scoffed. "Back away, Soma," the boy demanded locking eyes with the man in front of him. Alois was growing nervous that something bad might happen. The blond looked over at Undertaker to see if he was going to do anything, but he sat back in his chair with a smile on his face as if this were a comedy show to him.

"Don't tell me what to do, Ciel!" Soma yelled at the boy. He backed up and pulled his arm back and swung it around aiming for Ciel's left cheek.

Just as the fist was about to make contact with Ciel's face, Dr. Michaelis, who had been sitting in the corner, pulled Ciel out his chair.

Soma's fist never made contact with anything and kept going to the side until it did.

Alois fell out of his chair and hid his face in the carpet. You could hear his small gasps of pain as he clutched his cheek.

It all happened so fast. Alois looked up once to see Soma pinned down on the ground by Grell and William. He saw a glimpse of Grell sticking a needle into the man's neck before Claude's figure took over the boy's vision. He hid his face back into the carpet, still gasping for air.

"Alois, can you hear me?" Claude's hands ran over the boy's back and sides. Not in an inappropriate way, but he was worried if Alois had the wind knocked out of him by the force of the punch.

The blond grunted at Claude as a response.

"I'm going to take you back to your room, alright?" Claude gently rolled Alois onto his back so he could get a glimpse of the boy's face.

"Alrigh', alrigh'! Get a move on people! There ain't nothin' ta see here!" Undertaker escorting everyone out of the room so Alois could get some air. Only Dr. Michaelis, Ciel, Claude, and Alois were left in the room.

What Claude first noticed was the bruise like mark under Alois' left eye. What he noticed next was something pink on Alois' chest peeking out of the boy's v-neck collar.

'What the..' Claude's eyes widened as he realized what it was. A scar. Surely it's just form an innocent accident right? Fell of a bike? Wrestling with a friend?

Claude cleared his throat and looked into the boy's eyes. He clearly had signs of a concussion.

The doctor slid his hands under Alois and picked him up, carrying him bridal style. Alois tucked his head into Claude's chest.

"Don't fall asleep, Little Prince." Claude said quietly to Alois. He turned around and faced the others.

"I'm going to take him to Madam Red. He most likely has a concussion and needs proper treatment." Claude stated seriously. His eyes were like daggers as they locked with Sebastian's.

"As to why you grabbed the boy and not Soma is beyond me. Think more carefully next time, Dr. Michaelis." Claude ordered and left the room.

Sebastian glared at the other doctor until he was no longer in sight. Once he fully composed himself he looked down at his patient.

"Time to go back to your room." He said with a tired smile.

* * *

Please review! They keep me writing! Thanks for reading! c:


	4. Aftermath

Hey, guys! Sorry this chapter took longer to update. School started up again and things have been super busy. Please review at the end of the chapter and let me know what you think! I love getting your opinions.

* * *

"Ugghhh.." Alois groaned into the doctor's chest.

"We're almost to Madam Red's office, little prince." Claude looked down at the boy in his arms. For the first time he realized how small Alois really was. He fit perfectly in the man's arms and Claude could tell he didn't weigh much. "Don't fall asleep, please," he said, noticing the boy's eyes closed.

Alois groaned in response to signal that he is awake. Claude continued to hurriedly walk down the hallway until he reached Madam Red's office on the right side of the hall.

The door was already open. Madam Red's office was fairly small. All that was in the room was a counter and cabinet setup that was connected to the wall, along with a desk and chair, an extra chair, and a hospital bed.

Madam Red, who was sitting at her desk next to the door, turned around when she noticed out of the corner of her eye Claude fly into her office and set Alois down on the hospital bed. Alois was clutching his eye as the man laid him down and took his place in the extra chair that was facing the bed.

"W-What happened here?!" Madam Red questioned with worry.

"There was a mild altercation in the group session today." Claude explained apathetically. "Just do what you can so I can take him back to his room. I'm sure he has a concussion." Claude kept his eyes locked on the boy's face.

Alois quickly turned his head in Claude's direction.

'A c-concussion?!' the boy inwardly worried. He'd never had one of those before.

Claude could see the worry on the boy's face and gave a slight nod toward Madam Red, silently telling him to listen to the doctor.

"'A mild altercation,'" she mimicked in the best Claude voice she could do. "Don't give me that, Claude. Look at the poor boy! Why didn't you do anything?!"

The man sighed and ran his hand through his raven locks. "Just do what you can, Red. I'm on a bit of a tight schedule, so if you don't mind..." Claude left the words hanging in the air.

The redhead turned back to Alois and looked down at the boy. "Now, love, I'm going to need you to remove your hand. I need to get a good look at your- oooo!" The boy removed his hand from his eye to show the doctor and from her reaction, he could guess it wasn't good.

"...Well, I'm going to get an ice pack for you hold over it while I do a few test, okay sweetie?" Alois nodded and the doctor turned to her cabinet to get an ice pack. She popped the contents in the bag and shook it up until it was cold and handed it to the boy.

After a couple of tests that involved reading off a chart, walking in a straight line, and others of the sort, the redhead woman confirmed that the boy did not have a concussion.

'Thank God...' Alois was relieved.

"I am however going to hook you up to an IV to make sure you have enough fluids in your system. You didn't eat breakfast, correct? Please make sure you eat something in the next hour. Give this to Bard in the cafeteria and he'll make something up for you since it's not eating hours right now. Other than that, you're fine to return to your room, love." Madam Red wrote up a quick note on her red paper with red ink. You could barely read the note.

"Okay... Thank you..." Alois took the note and turned to Claude. The doctor rose from the chair and said his thanks to the redhead and took his leave with the boy walking next to him.

They walked down the hall in silence as Claude rolled Alois' IV pole so the boy could hold the ice pack to his eye.

After a few moments of silence Claude looked down at the quiet boy beside him. "You need to eat something. If not now, then soon."

Alois didn't respond.

They made it to the boy's room. Alois grabbed hold of his IV pole and stormed into his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Claude stood there frozen, staring daggers at the door.

'I treat him special, and this is how he acts?'

After a few moments, he finally spoke. "I'll be back in twenty minutes to make sure you have eaten." And with that, he turned on his heel and walked straight to his office shaking off anyone that tried to talk to him.

* * *

'It hurts...'

Alois groaned into his pillow. He was thankful he was in the, somewhat, comfort of his own room because he would have just died if anyone had seen the small drops of water fall from his eyes.

He couldn't take this anymore. It's only been a few days and he's already been forcibly knocked out twice and punched right in the face. Alois wanted to go home. He needed to go home. This place wasn't for him. What the hell did everyone else see that he didn't?

"Why am I here...?" he mused aloud, his voice quiet and broken. "I... I want to go home.. I want to go home..."

More tears began to fall from the boy's eyes as he grabbed his head as if that was going to help the sharp pains that poked at his brain. He reached one hand down to pull the bed covers over his head. He stayed underneath the covers in the darkness until sleep got a hold of him.

* * *

Three hard knocks on the door pulled Aois of his slumber. So much for trying to get some rest.

The pain rushed back to Alois' eye and head. He groaned, hoping that would make it go away, and pulled the covers over his head and made no attempt to answer whoever was disturbing him.

He heard a distingt sigh on the other side of his door followed by the russling of keys. He heard his door open and then close.

Claude looked at the little lump curled up underneath the covers with an apathetic look. He cleared his throat.

No response.

'Really..?' Claude sighed and walked over to the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and put one hand on the opposite side of the mattress and looked down at Alois.

He pulled the cover down enough to see the boy's messy blond locks and a little of his face. He looked so vulnerable.

"I'd appreciate it if you would answer the door next time I knock." Claude looked down at Alois with a smirk. The boy looked like a mess. He had a small hint of purple right underneath his eye. Nothing serious of course. He could easily hide it with his hair if he truly wanted to.

Alois turned over on his back and looked up at the man towering over him. "Didn't I tell you to stop getting so close?" The boy flung the covers that covered his body over the doctor. He got out of bed and realized he was still hooked up to the IV pole that stood beside his bed. He turned Claude, who was fixing his glasses since the blankets the boy threw messed their perfect position up.

"Can I take this out now?"

"Yes. Allow me."

"I can do it." Alois stubbornly said and began to yank at the white tape that held it in place. Claude rushed from the bed to the boy and shot his hands out and grabbed the boy's.

"I am a doctor you know. You're going to tear your little vein up if you're not careful."

The blond blushed and turned his head away as Claude worked on the IV needle that punctured his skin.

"Are you escorting me to the cafeteria? I can go on my own you know. Don't you have work to do?" Alois glared at the man, still cranky from the situation that took place earlier.

"Well, normally if you wanted to go on your own I would let you. But seeing as it is not eating hours quite yet, I have to escort you, yes." Claude said apathetically.

"...Fine." Alois, now free from the damn pole, slipped on his black shoes and waited for Claude by the door.

Claude looked the boy up and down and Alois' turned his head away. The doctor noticed a pink tint to the boy's cheeks. "You fell asleep in your clothes?"

Alois gasped. "Excuse you? What makes you think I sleep naked?!" The blond's cheeks were now flaming.

Claude couldn't contain his laughter. "I didn't mean it that way, forgive me. I was referring to the outfit that you were wearing earlier."

Alois' eyes widened and looked down, locking his eyes on his shoes. "..Oh.. Yeah, I guess I did."

Claude smirked at the young boy. 'So innocent.'

"Well, shall we?" Claude walked over to the door, and opened it for Alois.

The boy rolled his eyes and made his way out of the room with exaggerated annoyance.

Claude wore a devilish smirk on his face as he stared holes into the boy's back on the way to the cafeteria.

'Oh, Trancy. I don't know what it is about you, but you sure as hell amuse me...'

The blond continued walking in front of the doctor, putting a distance between them. The two walked like that all the way down the hall to the cafeteria.

* * *

Please review! :3


End file.
